Meu Orgulho
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: E quando chega a hora de encarar a verdade, como reagir?


_Disclaimer: nada de Teen Wolf é meu, isso é óbvio e todo mundo sabe disso. _

_Nota do autor: essa não é uma fic slash. Nem hetero. É uma fic desprovida de qualquer conteúdo amoroso/sexual. É um missing moment da segunda temporada e que realmente não saiu da minha cabeça. Espero que gostem._

_**Meu orgulho**_

O silêncio já impregnava as paredes da casa, bem como os tapetes, quadros nas paredes e móveis espalhados pelo cômodo. As coisas não deveriam ser daquele jeito, nada do que estava acontecendo deveria ser daquele jeito.

Era mais que óbvio que uma conversa era o que faltava para ao menos recuperar o relacionamento que tinham até então, mas como conversar sobre uma coisa que não se entende? Sobre algo que se tem a consciência de que é praticamente impossível aceitar, mas ao mesmo tempo era inaceitável que ficassem tanto tempo afastados?

A mão tremia, hesitando entre girar ou não girar a maçaneta, quando a porta se abriu e Scott parou, a boca aberta e a expressão surpresa diante da presença dela, parada no corredor, a mão a meio caminho da porta, visivelmente constrangida.

- Mãe? – ele falou, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

Melissa McCall não encarava o filho desde que descobrira sobre sua transformação. Ainda se falaram algumas vezes quando a vida de todos era ameaçada pelo Kanima e seu mestre, Gerard, avô de Alisson. Mas olhar nos olhos, se aproximar, conversar, isso não era mais uma constante na vida deles.

A jovem mulher atravessou a porta e entrou no quarto do filho, olhando a bagunça que ele sempre fazia, a guitarra no canto do quarto e respirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro Scott por todo lado. Um cheiro que ela sentia saudade.

Sentou-se quase em câmera lenta sobre o colchão macio e sorriu para o edredom embolado de qualquer jeito, passando uma das mãos sobre o lençol azul e voltou seus olhos para o rapaz que permanecia em pé, dividido entre a alegria de ter a mãe por perto novamente e a insegurança pelo que ela provavelmente lhe diria.

- Acho... – ela agora torcia uma ponta do lençol entre os dedos – Acho que estou pronta. Para te ouvir, sabe?

O rapaz soltou um suspiro aliviado, junto com uma risada. Um sorriso torto se formou em seu rosto, mas desapareceu no exato instante em que ele se jogou na cama ao lado dela e notou ela se afastando, como se estivesse assustada.

- Desculpe! – ela falou sem jeito, tentando se aproximar de novo.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eu... eu entendo. Também ficaria assustado se fosse o contrário.

- Você não está mais assustado? Com tudo o que aconteceu, com tudo o que viu, com tudo o que tem que lidar?

- Agora não. Mas fiquei apavorado no começo, mãe...

- Há quanto tempo, Scott? Há quanto tempo você virou... isso?

- Um ano. – ele baixou a cabeça, esperando que ela ficasse chateada por ele ter demorado tanto tempo para contar. Ou melhor, por ele jamais ter pensado em lhe contar.

Ela respirou fundo e também baixou a cabeça, mas quando a levantou não havia indícios de qualquer aborrecimento. Apenas uma nuvem densa de tristeza fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Sozinho? – ela perguntou, fazendo força para manter suas lágrimas sob controle.

- Oh, o Stiles sabia. Desde o começo.

Ela não se espantou com a resposta. Aliás, teria espantado se o filho do xerife não soubesse. Eram tantas as perguntas que queria fazer e tão grande o medo das respostas, que ela não sabia por onde começar. Esticou a mão para o lado e sem ainda olhar Scott diretamente pegou uma de suas mãos.

Foi a vez de Scott sentir seus olhos marejarem. Tantas coisas havia feito para proteger sua mãe, para poupá-la de problemas, para não lhe deixar correr riscos desnecessários. E depois disso tudo ele ainda sentia que corria o risco de perdê-la não para um de seus inimigos, mas para seu segredo.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso funcionar, Scott. – ela começou a falar, a voz marcada por um tom doloroso, magoado, preocupado – Eu quero, eu preciso que a gente consiga. Porque eu não estou disposta a perder você, seja lá o que você é agora.

- Lobisomem, mãe. – ele definiu, apertando a mão dela e finalmente conseguindo que ela voltasse o rosto para o dele.

- A definição é o que menos importa para mim. Eu vi o que você pode fazer. Vi a força que tem, a agilidade, vi suas presas, suas garras, seu rosto deformado, Scott.

Scott não sabia o que falar. Ele devia ter contado a sua mãe o que aconteceu. Devia ter lhe procurado quando as mudanças começaram, mas ele temia que a reação dela fosse a mesma de agora, olhar para ele como uma aberração. Como um monstro e nada mais que isso.

- Todas as noites eu só fecho os olhos para dormir quando o cansaço grita em meu corpo, porque eu sei que vou sonhar com aquele dia, em que te vi transformado, em que te ouvi rosnando.

Ele ia tentar se explicar, mas ela não deu tempo.

- Todos esses dias, eu fiquei me culpando por isso. Me culpando por trabalhar tanto e ficar tão pouco com você. Me culpando por não ter sido uma mulher boa o bastante para lhe dar um pai descente, alguém que te mantivesse na linha.

- Mãe, não fala isso!

- É a verdade Scott. Pelo menos a verdade que eu conheço, a verdade que escutei da minha mãe. Quando eu contei ao seu pai que estava grávida e ele... Ele não aceitou bem a ideia, nós discutimos. E dois dias depois ele havia ido embora. E eu fiquei sozinha, com você, ouvindo todo tipo de insultos que eu jamais pensei ser capaz de suportar. Todo rapaz precisa de um pai dentro de casa era o que ouvia de cada um dos meus parentes que colocavam o dedo na minha cara e faziam profecias sobre você se tornar um marginal, um encrenqueiro, uma "bichinha qualquer que usa a maquiagem da própria mãe", como aquela vaca gorda da Tia Zoey dizia em todo almoço de Ação de Graças. E eu me lembro de que só dei graças de verdade no almoço que aconteceu depois que ela explodiu o coração de colesterol de tanto comer.

Scott não se atrevia a falar. Sabia que a mãe estava lidando com muitas informações e precisava desabafar. Além do mais, nunca a viu falar mal da própria família assim. Ele mal se lembrava dos outros parentes e agora entendia porque quase nunca tinha notícias de seus avós, tios e primos.

- Sabe, eu ficava olhando aquela velha obesa, comendo a coxa do peru e falando sobre a sexualidade do meu filho que sequer tinha nascido ainda. Eu não tinha um marido perto de mim, mas isso não significava que meu filho ia virar uma menina. E mesmo se virasse, era a MINHA maquiagem que ele iria usar e não a dela.

O lobisomem não conseguiu conter um sorriso diante daquela afirmação.

- Eu me afastei da minha família para proteger a nós dois. Para impedir que você crescesse achando que eu realmente deveria arrumar um pai para você. E todos estes anos eu me pegava pensando em quando teria tempo para procurar um pai para você se eu mal tinha tempo para manter todos os meus empregos e pagar as contas da casa?

Uma bofetada. Aquela sentença doeu em Scott como uma bofetada. Ele reconhecia os sacrifícios da mãe, mas não era a mesma coisa que ouvi-la dizendo isto em voz alta.

- Não tive tempo para arrumar um pai para você, Scott. E também não tive tempo de ser a mãe que você precisava. Foi assim que eu me senti todos esses dias. – ela se ergueu da cama, apenas para se ajoelhar diante do filho, puxando as duas mãos dele de encontro o peito – Até pensar em tudo que eu vi você fazer.

O menino levantou os olhos para ela, a dúvida em seu olhar, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar com aquilo tudo.

- Eu fiquei pensando em tudo, tudo mesmo que eu vi acontecendo. O que Jackson passou, como Stiles estava reagindo, os Hale, aquele velho horroroso do Argent. E então eu vi você. Vi você por trás dos olhos amarelos, das garras e das presas. Eu vi você, Scott. O meu menino. E vi o que você teve coragem de fazer. E eu nunca senti tanto orgulho de você quanto senti nesse momento. Quanto estou sentindo agora.

Scott soluçou, e quando sentiu os braços da mãe em volta de seus ombros, se jogou num abraço apertado, sentindo o choro lavar sua alma. Era uma sensação tão boa, tão aconchegante, como quando era criança e acordava com medo de um pesadelo, e se enroscava nela, como se em seus braços encontrasse o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

- Você é só um adolescente, meu querido. E teve maturidade suficiente para fazer o que era certo, para enxergar que os dons que você tem devem ser usados com prudência.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por mais um tempo, até que Melissa olhou o relógio e percebeu que já devia estar no hospital há pelo menos meia hora. Deu um beijo na testa do filho, se pôs de pé, mas antes de sair do quarto ainda falou:

- E hoje, quando eu chegar do serviço, vou dormir feliz. Sem medo de sonhar com os seus olhos amarelos. Porque eu sei o que tem por trás deles, meu filho. Quer saber, tenho orgulho de mim também, por uma única coisa que eu espero que você não se esqueça nunca: seja lá quem foi pode ter te transformado num lobisomem, Scott, mas depois do que eu vi nos últimos dias, eu tenho certeza de que antes disso eu consegui te transformar num homem. Te amo, filho.

- Te amo, mãe. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu sussurrar.

Ainda estava parado, na mesma posição, quando a mulher voltou do quarto com a bolsa e as chaves do carro e falou:

- Vamos, mocinho, vai me levar ao hospital. E depois vem direto pra casa fazer dever.

- Mãe? Dever? Estou de férias, lembra?

- Eu sei, mas também sei que você reprovou em três matérias e eu não estou pagando aulas particulares a toa. Trate de estudar, ok? Você pode muito bem ser um lobisomem, mas ainda precisa terminar a escola. E ai de você se não me obedecer. Agora que eu sei o que você é, não vou achar desumano te colocar numa coleira.

Ela piscou para o rapaz que riu de verdade pela primeira vez nos últimos dias.


End file.
